The Gift Kaito Can't Refuse
by NishiMiya Hiruka
Summary: Kaito's birthday is just a week away, and Len can't think of good present... But when he remembers something Kaito said a few weeks ago, he found just the thing. Something like a spin-off to "Strangers?".


TITLE: The Gift Kaito Can't Refuse

Pairing: LenKai (or, more accurately for this fic, KaiLen). X9

Warnings: lemon, PWP, shifting POVs, some language, failed attempts of the usual. :9

Disclaimer: Don't own Vocaloid. If I did... Let's just say I'd take advantage of the all the mouth-watering bishies, and all hell (well, heaven if you're a RABID yaoi fangirl) will break loose.^^

A/N: i doubt that this can be called a sequel, so let's just call it a spin-off or omake to my "Strangers?" fic. That said, the personalities of both Len & Kaito here will pretty much be the same as that in said fic. :D

: not really sure if this can be called a PWP. well anyway, this is my first fic that concentrates much on the lemon scene. reading it and actaually _writing_ it are completely different stories...

: i apologize for the (probably) unsatisfying smex. my brain still suffers from internal hemorrhages when i think of what they're gonna do, so i had to take a breather a few times, which may have caused some not very good decisions in writing it. but i promise i will get better (and get used to the convulsions and blood dripping down my chin). XD

: oh yeah, if I don't put a label for whose POV it is after a border, that means that the same person from the previous segment will be narrating. :)

: omake, SUTAATO!

* * *

><p><em>[ Len POV ]<em>

Kaito's birthday is in a week.

I've been trying to think up of awesome gifts, enough to earn me a little thank you afterwards (you know what I mean. ;D), but there's always something stopping me.

I thought of giving him material things, like that cool watch I saw the other day, or maybe that slightly expensive baby blue velvet scarf, but he keeps insisting that I could always use the money for more important things. I tell him that this _is_ important, but he talks about college and economy and whatever. Geez. The guy can be such a prude sometimes.

I also thought of just taking him out for a date instead. Yeah, probably a more costly date than our usual, and with more flair of course, but, as usual, he rejected the idea. Gently.

"As long as I'm with _you_, Len, it's always a date. We don't have to go out," he said. And my heart seriously melted for the nth time when he said that, and I love him even more, but _God,_ I want to give him _something!_

And that's when it hit me.

Oooh, I thought of something all right. And I doubt that a single contradiction to this gift was _ever _going to cross his mind.

My lips form a smirk as I sneak a peek at him, sitting diagonally from me. He senses it, looks back at me, and I simply smile. He turns a bit pink, smiles back, and turns his attention back to the teacher.

I'm certainly looking forward to next week.

* * *

><p><em>[ Kaito POV ]<em>

Len's been strange these past few days.

I asked him if we could hang out after school, but he declined, saying that he had some errands to run. The next day, I tried to ask him to accompany me to the library so we could study together, and again, he turned me down. I tried several times after that, but he always had an excuse.

But there's no reason to be paranoid, right? Len isn't the type to lie, after all. Or cheat. He's probably just busy. Yeah.

My cellphone vibrated in my pocket. I took it out and flipped it open.

Well, speak of the devil. It was Len.

_Hey, Kaito._

_Sorry for not spending time with you_

_these past few days._

_My parents are gonna be out _

_'til late tonight..._

_Wanna come over at 4? :)_

I smiled, checked the clock (3:27pm), and began typing my reply.

_Yo, Len. :D_

_It's okay. You were busy. I understand._

_Aaah, I see. My parents are out, too. _

_Do you have to ask? ;)_

I immediately began preparing myself, picking out a white shirt, black jacket and jeans, plus the usual blue scarf. Then came another message from Kaito:

_Don't wait for me, Kaito._

_Let yourself in. There's a key_

_under the pot by the door._

_I'll be waiting. ^.^_

With that, I was out of the house in a flash.

* * *

><p>And here I am at Len's gate twenty minutes later.<p>

I opened it, entered, and replaced the latch. The cement walk to the door was a few yards long. Lifted the plant, took out the key, opened the door, locked it. The house was quiet.

"Len? I'm here," I said aloud, making my way to the stairs that would lead to his room.

The lights were off inside. Strange.

I knocked. No answer. I entered anyway.

It was only four, but the room was pitch dark. Len had probably pulled the curtains over the window. But why would he do that?

I placed the key on what I made out to be the top of his dresser.

"Len? You there?"

No answer, just the ruffling of bed sheets.

"This isn't funny, Len." And it wasn't. I am actually getting pissed at this game he was playing.

My hands splayed about, looking for the wall, and when I did, I tried to feel for the light switch.

There. Found it. Flicked it on.

I turn toward the bed, and I could swear that my jaw must have dropped to the floor. And I'm pretty sure that my nose if gushing waterfalls of blood right now.

Len was on the center of the bed, naked. He was sitting on his lower thighs, legs spread, his left hand placed between his legs - either to steady himself or to hide himself - his right hand holding an ice cream cone. His chest moved up and down in the slow rhythm that was his breathing, his pink nipples so vivid. He looked at me, blushing (oh, shit, he's blushing, now I'm sure he can see the bulge in my pants). His blond locks weren't in their usual ponytail, framing his face, complementing his sea-colored eyes. He licked at the ice cream (and that tongue...).

All pissed-off-ness flew out the window. "L-Len... What..."

"Happy birthday, Kaito," he said, his voice like velvet, despite the slight shyness that I could see hidden in that smile of his. "It's Chocolate Truffles." He gestured at the ice cream. "Want some?"

Oh God, this is a bit too much for me. The thoughts that were running inside were too much, too lewd, too perverted, and I just stood there, just staring, gawking, and bleeding (okay, I'm not so sure about that last part, but I'm quite certain that blood was still dripping from my nose).

"Don't you like your present?"

And that was it. Something clicked in my head, and I was in action.

"On the contrary, Len, I _love _it." I took off my scarf and jacket, placing them on a nearby chair. "Now, what do to first..."

* * *

><p><em>[ Len POV ]<em>

There was a predatory look on Kaito's face now, a look that made me feel like a cornered rat, but also made me shiver in anticipation. Who knew Kaito could even _make_ that face?

Wait, I did. He's not as innocent as he looks after all.

And he's suddenly in front of me, sticking out that tongue of his and taking a lick of the ice cream that was beginning to drip.

"No reason to let this go to waste," he said, his voice deep. He took the melting ice cream cone from my hand and held it.

I stared as he devoured the treat. I was given a little too many glimpses of his tongue... And does he _have _to suck at it like that?

"Aren't you going to help me, Len?"

My eyes widened. Oh, crap. This was an entirely new side to Kaito now.

I leaned forward lapping at the ice cream, our tongues touching, and electricity seemed to run down my spine each time they did (which, I have to say, a _lot_). Soon it was gone, and we took turns at biting at the cone.

In a flash he was kissing me, plundering my mouth more hungrily than I've ever seen him devour ice cream, and it somehow inflated my ego by a bit. I mean, come on! To have a guy that's practically_ obsessed_ with the frozen stuff kiss you like this, it's bound to get to your head.

My head was suddenly in the sheets, Kaito lapping at my neck, nipping, biting, leaving obvious hickeys at obvious places, and I didn't care. I'll be damned if I care for anything else other than getting Kaito to enjoy his present right now.

I moaned as he tweaked at my nipple with his fingers, his mouth and tongue working at the other, then switching. I've tried touching them with my own hands a few times, but they hardly ever got erect like how they were under Kaito's ministrations.

And I just _know _I'm as hard as a rock right now.

"Aw, Len, you're blushing," he purred. I looked at him with what I'm sure were lust-filled eyes. He had apparently taken off all his clothes at some point. "So cute..."

And that's when he decided to play with my cock. All my being was centered at it, at his slick tongue, his hot mouth...

Wait, wait, wait! I have to do something before he...

"K-Kaito!" I moaned aloud when his palm makes contact with my sack.

He stops and stares at me, and I take that chance to reverse our positions.

"Len?"

"I've got something else planned as your present," I said, slightly embarrassed. There's no turning back now. "Something that can only be given once..."

* * *

><p><em>[ Kaito POV ]<em>

"My virginity."

And my jaw seriously dropped at that. But, _God_, the face he's making now just made all negative responses disappear from my tongue.

I smirked. "I bet you're planning on letting me take the lead." He nodded. "Well, I don't want to."

"B-but, y-you-"

I merely smiled. He sighed. Len never did put up a good fight when he was too flustered. Just made him even more lovable in my eyes. And his stuttering was just too cute to resist. Made me want to tease him relentlessly. Like what I'm doing now.

"Well?"

He looks at me in silent disbelief, but it's quite obvious that he wouldn't object now. He averts his gaze, still beet red, seemingly looking at my hand, and says, "Tell me if I'm doing anything wrong."

* * *

><p><em>[ Len POV ]<em>

My hands are shaking. They are freaking _shaking_.

Damn. I should've seen this coming. Kaito has his bastard-ish tendencies.

I leaned down toward him, my lips brushing at his ear, my tongue coming out to lick at the lobe. "Bastard," I whisper, and he shivers, and I bite gently.

I trace his jaw with my tongue, then down to his neck and Adam's apple, licking, sucking, nipping, returning the favor. Heh. It wouldn't be fair if only I had hickeys, right? Right.

My tongue touches his nipple, and he arches, his erection touching mine. My body shivers in pure _need_, and I couldn't care less who's taking who, but I _have _to be patient.

I resume my work on his chest, then move lower, down to his torso, dipping my tongue into his navel (which _always _succeeds in making him half-scream), and when my chin bumps into his length, he actually _screams_.

* * *

><p><em>[ Kaito POV ]<em>

I screamed. Dammit. I _know _that he's good at this, heck, I have first hand experience, but where'd all that hesitation he showed just a few minutes before go?

"L-Len," I moan out before I can stop myself. I don't really care at this point. I'm practically a writhing mass of need right now. "Y-you... You're such a damn _tease..._"

I can hear the soft "heh" that he grunts in response, and before I can saying a single word, my cock is enveloped by a delicious wet hear that couldn't be anything else than Len's mouth. Again, I scream.

All my attention is focused on my cock now, and I can feel _everything _that's going on inside his mouth: his tongue circling around it, the sucking motions, the light grazing of his teeth... And when I open my eyes - which I had closed at some point that I don't remember - and see his bed bobbing up and down as he stares at me with those blue-green, lust-filled orbs, I scream for the third time, releasing my seed into his mouth.

I'll be damned if that wasn't the best orgasm I've ever had in my entire life.

My eyes close again, trying to regulate my breathing, listening to Len as he moved. He was reaching for something, the sheets ruffling, the bedside drawer opening and closing...

"Now's not the time to be sleeping, Kaito."

My eyes remain closed, relishing the sound of his voice. "I'm not sleeping. How the heck am I supposed to be able to sleep when I _know_ you're freaking naked right in front of me?"

A chuckle from him. Heh. And then, a strange squelching sound, and Len's breathy moan...

What the heck is he doing?

My eyes shoot open, and they are greeted with yet _another_ incredible sight: Len fingering himself on my lap.

He's already got two fingers in there, buried up to the knuckles. A low groan sounds in my throat, and I'm pretty sure that the expression on my face right now screams pure, animalistic, unadulterated lust.

He adds another finger. I'm not that long, but I am quite thick. But I think three fingers is a little _too _thick, but who the hell am I to object when I'm being treated to such a sight?

I stare and stare and stare, and his eyes flutter open, his cheeks turning red again.

"D-don't look..," he breathes out, and with that, my cock is at full attention again. He's about to tell me to turn away when... "Shit!"

I sit up, taking out my thighs from beneath him, my toes - unintentionally, I swear! - brushing against his balls, leaving him shuddering. I lean towards him and kiss him hungrily for a few seconds. "Feels good, doesn't it?"

* * *

><p><em>[ Len POV ]<em>

I can practically feel the weight of Kaito's desire from the sound of his voice, and I shiver.

He pushes me onto my back, and I watch as he picks up the tube of lube and squeezes out a generous amount and slathers his dick with it, his eyes burning holes into my face as he stares at me. God. I've got more than enough ammo for my imagination now.

He's done in a minute, and he pushes my legs up by the back of my knees.

I feel so vulnerable, so pliable, so open. I've never felt such greedy anticipation in myself in my entire 17 years of life.

Kaito brushes the head of his cock against my entrance.

"I'm ready. I'm ready, damn it! Just-"

Aaaah, damn. I thought that three fingers was enough to loosen me up so he could slide in easily and without pain, but damn... It _wasn't _enough. There was no pain, just a little discomfort and pressure, which disappeared soon after he gave me time to adjust. Kaito felt absolutely amazing inside of me.

If I only knew that being bottom felt _this _good, I would've done it earlier in our relationship.

And now he's moving. It felt even better. Damn, it was just _mind-blowing_.

Thrusting, thrusting, changing the angle, thrusting again... In, out, in, out, in, out, in...

Kaito hit my prostate, and I freaking screamed. I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He kisses me, his tongue sliding on my lower lip, but not actually asking for entrance. The tease.

He hits that spot again, and again, dead on more often than not, and I shout each time.

Just when I think it can't _possibly _get any better than this, Kaito takes a firm hold of my own ignored cock and strokes. Pretty soon, I was screaming his name and cumming like there was no tomorrow.

He follows suit, spurting his seed into me, some of them hitting my prostate. Shit. How'd he get so freaking good at this?

When he's finished, he slumps over me, our breathing heavy, basking in the afterglow.

* * *

><p><em>[ Kaito POV ]<em>

I stand corrected. _That _just now was my best climax ever.

We just lay there for a good amount of time, catching our breaths.

I chuckle breathily. "You were so cute, all virgin-like..."

He turns beet red for the nth time today, and I grin.

"You acted like a total bastard," he began. "But damn, it felt good. If I had known earlier that the prostate could feel so freaking good..."

"What brought this on, Len?" I ask as I roll off of him to warm the part of bed by his side.

He grins at me. "_You _brought this on, remember?"

"I did?"

He nods. "You mentioned wanting to try being seme a couple of weeks ago."

Oh, shoot. It was my turn to flush scarlet. "I was just joking that time..."

Len laughs. My face burns brighter. "Well, I guess it's a good thing I took you seriously, huh?"

I smile at him, then press my lips against his.

When we break apart, he says in a sleepy voice, "We should do it more often..."

Heh. I can't help but agree with that.

- OWARI -

* * *

><p>Aaaah, yes. Another sucky title, and another sucky ending. XD<p>

Anyway, I sincerely apologize for taking so long! A lot of things popped up, and I couldn't write this as much as I wanted to... Not to mention I got distracted by the many delicious fics I found. :9

I hope the lemon was satisfying! *clogs nose with tissues and wipes blood from chin* ^,,^

Again, the drill! R&R, please! :3


End file.
